


You Say It's Your Birthday

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes to embarrass Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



_”YOU SAY IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY?”_

Charles’ hand went immediately to cover his mouth as Erik sang the line, loudly, far too loudly for the environment, which was a crowded restaurant in SoHo. He he was gripping the table and looking at Charles intensely, a small predatory smile on his lips.

The background noise in the restaurant dropped immediately and Charles could feel every head in the restaurant swivel to face their small table. “Erik…” Charles whispered, his eyes darting furtively around the room. 

Erik stood up, slowly. _“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY TOO, YEAH!”_

The people around them were starting to giggle and pull out camera phones. Charles put his face completely in his hands and peered up at Erik through small gaps in his fingers. “Please don’t,” he said, his voice desperate.

 _“YOU SAY IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY?”_ Erik sang, now standing, his head turned in profile and his head moving in time to the imaginary band in his mind, his eyes closed. Someone at the table behind them hummed the guitar riff that came next on the [original Beatles song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjF1bG5LUcs) and Erik turned and gave the person a delighted grin before he jumped on the table for the next line of the song. _“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME!”_ He thrust his hips in time to the sound of what seemed like half the restaurant singing the guitar riff, his eyes closed, his head moving from side to side.

He was hot as hell, of course, wearing tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt, but Charles still wanted to melt into the floor in mortification. 

_“I’M GLAD IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!”_ This time, the half of the restaurant that wasn’t singing the guitar riff sang along with Erik. _“YOUR BIRTHDAY TOO, YEAH!”_ Erik jumped off the table to land straddling Charles, and he gave the seated man a slow, sexy kiss while the rest of the restaurant burst into wild cheering and applause.

A waiter appeared. “Happy birthday, sir. Can I offer you a complimentary dessert?”

Charles gave the man in his lap a look, the significance of which he knew Erik knew. “Darling? Would you like to share something with me?”

Erik looked thoughtful. “Well, it’s _your_ birthday, but I wouldn’t say no to the flour-less chocolate cake.”

The waiter nodded and smiled before leaving the table. The restaurant had returned mostly to a normal level of soft babble when Charles hissed, “Are you going to do this every time we go out to dinner? You know my birthday was two months ago.“

Erik smirked as the waiter brought the chocolate cake with two forks. “Just every time I feel like getting a free dessert.”


End file.
